Projects
Presented bellow is our encyclopedia's Projects & Guidelines. If you are having trouble editing, check Community Central's Help:Editing. Do not add personal opinion and comments inside the articles' body, they will be removed without any warning. For them use the Comments' Box at the bottom of each page. __NOEDITSECTION__ Projects Most pages in our projects list needs screenshots and short summaries, but feel free to help wherever you might prefer! Be it Magical Tools, Plants etc, we appreciate every help we can get! Our currently main projects are: *Stubs (images, summaries, etc) *Summary Needed (short summaries) *Walkthroughs (clean/create walkthroughs) *Memories (new CGs and cards) Policy #'Always follow Neutral Point of View' (NPOV): Be neutral when writing, avoid stating facts as opinion, etc. If it is a character opinion explain that, for example: #*Good version: Liz mentioned that he was “looking funny;” Klaus told that Elias was bad at writing; etc. #*Bad version: He was looking funny; Elias sucks at writing. (Without reference looks like a personal opinion. For personal opinion use solely the comment box.) #'Keep Verifiability': Add references so people using the encyclopedia can check that the information comes from a reliable source. Example: #*Inside text body: "In X character's route/event;" #*Inside the Reflist. Use the template or add the code: Wizardess Heart. X Event. Retrieved on month day, year. If needed help feel free to contact any active admin. #'Assume Good Faith'. Try to consider that the person on the other end is trying to positively contribute to this wikia articles. #'Do not revert good faith edits' unless: #*it does not follow Wikia's Policy and Guidelines #*with solid proof of the mistake #*very obvious vandalism like "LOLTHIS-SUXLOL," "2 + 2 = 45" etc #'Respect copyright'. Wikia uses the GNU Free Documentation License. Everything you contribute must be compatible with that license. #'Be Civil'. Keep it polite. Standard 'Heading' The headers type (Heading 1, 2 etc) and their order must always follow this sequence: In characters' page: *Appearance (optional) *Story **Background **Season (plus its respective number) *Personality (optional) *Magical Abilities *Trivia *Reference *'This wikia will not use a Relationship Header/Section.' In events' page: *Announcement(s) *Note *Summary **Intro **Story(ies) *Trivia *Gallery *Reference 'Image' Inside users page: #'Only Safe for Work images.' Avoid violence and nudity, remember the game is oriented +12, some of our readers are very young. Inside articles' pages: #'No fan-art allowed'. Some fan-arts look very real/similar to the game art so be careful. #'No edit on CGs'. Some CGs are edited by fans. Only add the original version. #'No text on top of CGs'. Even if the text came from the game itself, use the hide button then take a print or save the image. #'Do not change Infoboxes images', unless is not following one of the bellow rules: #*Characters with routes will use their thumbnail/icons. #*All others characters can use a screenshot of them (be it CG, sprite, etc). The image must only include the respective character (no group print) and preferably must not contain text. #'No image inside transcriptions pages'. The only exception is for Warning/Note Templates. 'Text' (See Policy above first.) To any article page page: #'Main character's name write the default name "Liz Hart" or "MC."' #'Write reference to where the text or quote came from'. See Verifiability. #'Be neutral when writing'. See NPOV. #'Be concise in your texts'. Do not repeat the same information many times inside the article page. Read the article completely before adding any new information to it. If the information was already mentioned then do not add it again. For transcripts' pages: #'Write as was written in game'. But remember the MC rule above. #'Description of the scenery or important note are allowed' but write separate from the official text, being inside dashes/straight lines. For examples see: Prologue/Transcript_2014_-_2018 or Azusa_Kuze/Transcript. For crossovers: #'Do not mistake reuse with crossover'. When writing about characters, places etc, it will only be a crossover if the company specifies as it (in social medias, in-game etc), examples: #*Reuse: Chica is an original Wizardess Heart+ character, yet her human version sprite is a reuse coming from Princess Melissa from War of Prayers; #*Crossover: Alice is originally from Lost Alice+, and made a cameo in Wizardess Heart x Lost Alice 2019 Duo Login crossover event. #'Add the crossover origin', for example: Alice came from Lost Alice+, a game from Solmare based in Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. #'Add only text information given inside Wizardess Heart+ or its official medias'. This procedure is to avoid differed and unofficial information as world building vary from game to game and main to side stories. Remember NPOV so be very careful when writing. #'Small outside information can be given in Trivia' (keep it short) About Us Wizardess Heart Wikia is an Encyclopedia dedicated to the game Wizardess Heart+. Our purpose is to archive all information we can regarding the game, and consistent with encyclopedic rules. The wikia was founded on April 01, 2015 by SilvestreoAremiku 22, being later adopted on November 22, 2017 by Fleur123. We are not affiliated with NTT Solmare Corporation. All images and texts in this Wikia are used in a way that qualifies as Fair Use under US copyright law. Disrespecting our policies or guidelines might result in ban with no further notice by our admins. Projects & Guidelines' page will be edited by our admins as we progress with our wikia. Any questions feel free to contact any active administrator. Category:Wizardess Heart+